


Life is Drabbles

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for Strangetember over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Max

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the list of prompts here: http://lifeisstrangejustlikeme.tumblr.com/post/128714306423/strangetember-calendar-2015

A blue butterfly put everything into motion so it made sense this is what would end it. Max, even after it was all said and done, held onto the picture.

It was a grim reminder of the first time she lost chloe but also what led to her being able to save her best friend once and for all. Chloe didn’t remember any events of that week and sometimes the events of that week were all Max could think about.

Those days were a grim reminder of what could’ve been. Yes, it enabled her to save Kate, Chloe, and send Mr. Jefferson to prison for the rest of his life.

This was information Max couldn’t share with anyone. Her power was long gone, having disappeared after she went back into that butterfly photo so she couldn’t even prove it with that.

To others the nightmares Max suffered were nothing more then terrible dreams brought on by something. For Max they were a reminder of a future that could’ve been.


	2. Chloe & Rachel

“C, that tat looks so badass!”

Chloe appreciated Rachel’s compliment but when she gently touched it that was not appreciated at all. “Rach, easy! It still fucking hurts.”

She shot her a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, C. How do you think your mom is going to react?”

“Oh Joyce is going to flip her shit like when she did when I got the blue hair. Only difference is it will be ten times worse.”

“Rachel smiled. “Totally worth it though, right?”

“Ask me when my entire arm isn’t throbbing in pain,” Chloe groaned.

It totally was worth it but Chloe didn’t know if she was ready to verbalize that to Rachel just yet.


	3. Kate

The process of creating something based on your own, personal experience was always painful. During the beginning stages of her new book, Kate went through a myriad of emotions.

First was anger followed by sadness. Kate eventually cried it out and was able to move forward with her book.

When it was done, Kate showed it to Max first.

“Kate, this is amazing.”

“You really think so, Max?”

“Totally.”

“Thanks Max-- for everything.”

Kate would always be thankful to Max. If not for her, Kate was sure she wouldn’t be here. That was why on the dedication page, Max was one of the people she thanked.

In her heard it felt like the right thing to do.


	4. Warren

Be a lie if I didn’t admit I was pretty crushed after Max told me Chloe was her girlfriend. I had the biggest crush on Max but if she wanted to be with Chloe, I wasn’t going to get in the way.

Still wanted to be friends with Max-- and Chloe. Chloe scared me a little but I didn’t want Max to face from my life.

My first awkward gesture of friendship was to invite them to a movie marathon in my dorm. Chloe accepted the offer first and warned me not to pick out anything too gory or she’d barf in my room.

Guess it was the beginning of a beautiful and odd friendship.


	5. Victoria & Nathan

Victoria saw a little bit of herself in Nathan. Both their parents were distant, preferring someone else do the parenting for them. Buying their affection was common place.

She knew Nathan was troubled wanted to be his friend. He was someone she could be real with. However, Victoria would be lying if there were times Nathan didn’t scare the shit out of her.

Never did Victoria want anything bad to happen to him.

When it came out that Mark-- Mr. Jefferson had killed him, it felt like a part of her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

Nathan may not have been a perfect person but no one deserved to die like that; no one.


	6. Doe

It wasn’t until Max woke up in the hospital when a revelation hit her.

The doe was Rachel. At first, Max thought it was just a silly thought but the common denominator was always Rachel.

Her theory was kept from Chloe who struggled to accept Rachel’s death. The information might comfort her but it was too soon.

None of it was logical. Max just had a feeling it was Rachel looking out them-- Chloe especially.

For that reason alone Max had to tell her. The only problem was Max didn’t know when she’d fine the perfect chance to tell her.

Perhaps, there would never be one.


	7. Blue Butterfly

The butterfly Polaroid remained on Chloe’s wall for a year after everything happened until one day it was no longer there.

Unbeknownst to Max, Chloe sent it into a contest. By the time Max discovered Chloe did this, she already received an email informing her of the third place prize she won.

At first, Max became angry over the fact that Chloe submitted it behind her back but eventually the anger faded.

“So you’re not pissed anymore?”

“I know I needed that little push so I forgive you but please don’t do it again, Chloe. I need to submit things on my own terms.”

Chloe nodded.


	8. Alice

“Guess I’m your new mommy, Alice.”

The bunny nibbled on the food, seemingly unaware of the events that transpired only hours ago.

Max knew she would never be able to forget the image of Kate jumping to her death out of her mind. It was something that would always stay with her.

Taking care of Alice, as trivial as it seemed, was the least Max could do.

If only she had done more for Kate. Everyone said Max had done more then enough. She was a hero for trying to talk her off that roof but Max felt more like a failure then a hero.

A hero would’ve been able to succeed.


	9. Pompidou VS Bongo

“Fucking dog!” Chloe hissed. She kicked the door to Frank’s trailer, unable to believe Rachel had liked this mongrel. “Any plan, Max? We need to get past that mutt.”

“Don’t worry, I got it Chloe.”

She flashed Max a grin, “I’ll try to find something to distract the dog with. If Bongo was still here he’d be able to take that dog down in a heartbeat.”

“That was one badass cat.”

Chloe said nothing else before she walked off. Bongo reminded her of her father. He loved that fucking cat. Just best to put all thoughts of Bongo and her dad out of her mind.

It wasn’t healthy but seriously a lot more easy to deal with.


	10. Blue-Jays

“Did you know that blue-jays were Rach’s fave animal? She even wore a fucking blue-jay feather.”

Max didn’t know what to say to Chloe’s startling and random admission. The topic of Rachel became one rarely discussed between them.

Been months since her death but it would probably always be too soon for Chloe to discuss it.

“Why did she love blue-jays so much?”

Chloe shrugged. “Like fuck if I know but she loved them.”

“Chloe…”

“Not now, okay Max?” Chloe’s voice sounded small and broken.

Max nodded. She settled for hugging Chloe instead of saying anything-- though it wasn’t like she she knew what the hell to say anyway.


	11. Joyce

Joyce jumped at the sound of Chloe’s bedroom door slamming. It was a common sound, one Joyce heard on a daily basis. No reason why any surprise should be shown at the noise.

Still, it surprised her– every single time. David’s heavy footsteps reached her ears, followed by the slamming of the garage door.

Those two were at it again but Joyce didn’t move from her spot at the table.

Sometimes, Joyce had to just pretend to be unaware of it going on– for her own sanity. If she didn’t, Joyce would break down and she’d broken down enough over the years.

Enough was enough.


	12. David

David was in a mood when he got to Blackwell that morning. He had another argument with Chloe, which resulted in him storming out.

That stepdaughter of his viewed him as the enemy. Truth was David loved Chloe and worried about her very much.

Something wasn’t right at Blackwell Academy. Chloe being expelled kept her safe but all the other students were still in danger. Until David could figure out what was going on, he had to remain at Blackwell.

The kids had no personal connection to him but as head of security, David felt obligated to protect them at all costs.


	13. Principal Wells

Every morning he’d tell himself just one more drink and that it would be the last one.

It was a lie he repeated every morning. Still believed it too. Perhaps one day he’d get to the point where he no longer bought in his own lies. The drinking wasn’t a secret but he liked to fool himself into thinking no one knew the truth.

This made it easier to get through the day and pretend he was a decent principal rather than the corrupt man he was like the rest of the people in this town.

… maybe there was a reason for his drinking after all.


	14. Frank

He heard about Rachel via text from one of the wonder twins. Her body was found buried in the junkyard.

From the state of decomposition, Rachel was there for months. The entire time she’d been missing and thought alive, she was buried in a fucking hole, rotting away.

Frank would never see Rachel again. Never hear her, laugh, or see her smile. It was more then Frank could take because he couldn’t imagine a world without Rachel in it.

Why the hell would he want to live in one where she was dead? It wasn’t fucking fair to him or the world at all.


	15. Homeless Lady

Most people looked at her as if she were diseased or acted like they couldn’t see her. Homeless people were considered the country's invisible after all.

The one person in Arcadia Bay who treated her like a human being was that sweet young woman named Rachel. Not once did she turn her nose up or judge her. Rachel brought her food on more then once-- a day didn’t go by without her bringing her something from the diner.

The day she died was the day they snuffed out a bright spot from the world. To her, Rachel’s death just made no sense.


	16. Favorite Character (Max)

The power began to fade soon after the tornado nearly hit Arcadia Bay. Max felt a mixture of fear and relief. On the one hand, she’d no longer have to worry about fucking up time but she’d come to depend on that power.

What was she going to do without it?

Chloe said even with no powers, she’d still be super Ma in her eyes. It was such a sappy thing to say.

How could Max not start bawling in response and hug Chloe with the intention of never letting her go?

It just was something Max _couldn’t_ do.


	17. Favorite Episode (3rd)

Waking up next to Chloe that morning after their late night swim was more then Max could’ve ever wanted.

For a few minutes, Max just watched Chloe. It was why she wanted to commemorate the moment with a picture. Chloe photobombing it was a good addition to the picture.

The last thing Max wanted to do was get out of bed and face the day.

“Hey Max, how do you feel about skipping class and sleeping in?”

Max grinned. “I wish we could but--”

“Yeah, I know. You have class.”

It would be preferable to just skip class and spend the day with Chloe. Maybe next time they could do it-- I mean it wasn’t like there wouldn’t be another chance to do it.


	18. Favorite Ship (Pricefield)

“So you coming over tonight?” Chloe asked Max, wondering if she should’ve just texted her instead because her nerves were getting the best of her. “Mom isn’t going to be here and neither is step douche.”

Texting would’ve been less fucking nerve wracking.

“Spend the night?” Max also sounded nervous on the other end. It was both cute and a relief that someone else felt the same way she did.

“Yeah, Maximus. I finally have the house to myself and I want to spend the time ravishing you.” Chloe stifled a groan at her own words.

Did that really just come out of her mouth?

“Seriously, Chloe?”

“Seriously, Max.”

“I’ll see you tonight then, Chloe.”

After they hung up, Chloe did let out the groan she’d been holding back.

Sometimes, she could be such a dork.


	19. Favorite Fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the fic we’ve only got this hundred years by stiction which happens to be my fave fanfic for Life is Strange. You can read that one here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3704613

“Chloe, do you remember the last night before I left? When we--”

Max could easily recall the way she felt as an awkward 13 year old about to have her first kiss with her best friend. It was awkward, clumsy, and not how she imagined but it was with the person she cared about most.

They didn’t talk about it after or the days and weeks that followed. The kiss had become a secret between them-- never to be spoken about again.

Max shouldn’t have been surprised when Chloe shut her down so quickly after she brought it up. This was why Max had to rewind back.

If she didn’t, it would only make things more awkward.


	20. Free Day

“Max, I’m not going to disappear before your very eyes so you need to go the fuck to sleep.”

She didn’t want to creep Chloe our or keep her awake but Max has nearly lost her again. How many times was Max going to have to deal with this.

“Sorry Chloe.”

Chloe groaned and hugged her. “Max, I didn’t mean to sound like a total bitch. I just don’t like seeing that look on your face. Don’t want you to hurt.”

Max buried her face in Chloe’s shoulder, wishing she could get even a tiny amount of sleep. Problem was every time Max closed her eyes she lost Chloe all over again.


	21. Max's 20th Birthday

“Max, wake up!”

For some reason, Max was dead asleep. Chloe’s words didn’t even cause her to stir. It was worrisome and insulting because Chloe liked to pride herself on how loud she could be.

Sighing, Chloe settled for getting everything ready for her birthday morning. The past two birthdays were filled with so much crap and drama so Chloe was determined to give Max a great stress free birthday this time around.

If only Max would get up then they could get the day started!

When Chloe returned to their shared bedroom, Max was still asleep. Max looked so comfortable that she decided to let her sleep longer.

It was what a good girlfriend would do.


	22. Spirit Animal

“I think your my spirit animal, Max.” Chloe had faced quite a few life or death situations in the past week and all of them had one thing in common: Max.

Every single time Max saved her and if she didn’t on the first try, Max rewound time and tried again.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Chloe.”

Chloe shrugged. “Don’t care how it works. Your my fucking spirit animal Max whether the universe likes it or not.”

“Rebelling against fate and the universe, Chloe?”

“You know it, Max.”

Technically humans were animals so Max very could be her spirit animal. In Chloe’s mind it made sense.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s so early I typed up day 23 along with 22. Oh well. :P
> 
> This features a crossover between Life is Strange and The Last of Us

“Fuck, Ellie? Is that you?”

“Not a fucking Mirage, Chloe.”

Smirking, Chloe rushed forward and embraced Ellie. “Still a fucking shrimp. You haven’t grown an inch.”

“Dude, I still have time to catch up to your freakishly tall body.”

Max never met Ellie before but this had to be the girl Chloe made friends with in one of the military schools.

After Ellie left, Max was transferred to the same school and made fast friends with Chloe. If not for Chloe, she’d still be there. Chloe wanted to leave and try to find something else out there in this fucked up world.

Apparently so did Ellie.

“Ellie we best be getting inside. You can catch up there, can’t you?”

Ellie sighed. “Yeah, I know Joel. We’ll catch up inside?”

“Fuck yeah but who the hell is the old dude?”

“Joel… I’ll explain later,” Ellie muttered. “Who’s the girl?”

Max felt like it was finally okay to speak. “Max.”

They really needed to get inside. All of them had a lot to talk about.


	24. Background Characters (Alyssa)

Alyssa was convinced that Max was her guardian angel. Every time something bad almost happened, Max was there to give her a warning. It was usually just in the nick of time. A few more seconds, Alyssa would be dealing with pain and embarrassment.

As soon as Alyssa told Max she thought she was her guardian angel, Max tried to say it was nothing. There was no way Alyssa was going to let it pass though. People normally bullied rather then looked out for her. What Max was doing was a nice and welcome strange.

Whether it was her weight or the way she dressed. Her peers could be fucking cruel. At least there were a few good people out there-- including her guardian angel Max.


	25. Locations

The lighthouse made Max feel a burst of nostalgia and fear. On the one hand it was where she and Chloe had spent their childhood being little pirates of Arcadia Bay. However, it was also a constant reminder of the vision she had of the tornado.

Max wanted to remember it as something positive rather than negative but the sight of the tornado wouldn’t leave her mind. How could Max forget about the impending doom that was coming towards Arcadia Bay?

It seemed like something Max was incapable of doing. Now the lighthouse would always be tainted in her memories.


	26. Chrysalis

“Max?”

“Chloe?”

Max couldn’t believe the girl in the bathroom had been Chloe. That meant Chloe nearly died-- actually did die. If not for that new power, Max wouldn’t be looking at her right now. It was more then Max could handle.

“Fuck Max, get in!”

She didn’t need to be told twice.

“Long time no see Max,” Chloe muttered after they were a good distance away from Nathan.

“Chloe…”

“Just save it for when we get back to my house, Max. I need to be fucking high if I’m going to have this conversation.”

Max couldn’t help but agree.


	27. Out of Time

Kate felt numb the first time she saw the video. How could that be her doing all those things? She didn’t remember any of it.

None of it would matter to the people who had seen the video.. It was difficult to tell if Kate was even under the influence of anything and even if they could, they’d think she would want to do it in the first place.

How long would it be until her family and church saw the video? The thought of them seeing it was enough to drive Kate to hysterics.

Her entire life was ruined because of this video-- Kate was sure of it and nothing would ever be the same again.


	28. Chaos Theory

Deep down Max knew it was a risky idea and that the chances of them getting caught were pretty big but Chloe had this way of talking her into things.

“Didn’t I tell you this was a good idea, Max?” Chloe teased, splashing some water in Max’s direction.

“A fun idea doesn’t equal a good idea.” Max almost didn’t care about any consequences that may arise from their late night dip in the pool.

It was worth it if she could spend time with Chloe.

“Same thing.”

“Chloe, you are fucking crazy.”

Thing was, Max would never want Chloe any other way.


	29. Dark Room

“Fuck, Rachel!”

Chloe barely registered Max’s presence-- let alone the arms around her. Her mind was still trying to process the fact that Rachel’s body was buried right in front of them

How could someone so fucking amazing be gone? It wasn’t fair that Nathan Prescott was still walking around and Rachel was buried in some hole.

“I’m going to kill that mother fucker,” Chloe hissed. “Nathan isn’t going to get away with this. The bastard needs to pay.”

She didn’t care what she had to do to make sure Nathan got what was coming to him. For Rachel’s sake, it had to be done.


	30. Polarized

Max braced herself as the tornado approached. This was finally it. There was no more shitting around or time to get freaked out. Arcadia Bay needed her help.

Her thoughts quickly drifted towards Chloe. She’d have to thank her best friend later. It would only cloud her judgement right now and Max had to focus on the tornado, which was getting closer and closer every second.

As it approached, Max prepared herself for a fight. The tornado might be a destructive force but Max was more then ready to fight for this town and everyone she cared about.

If it cost Max her life, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am always up for any prompts or questions you might have. Feel free to send them my way. ^_^


End file.
